Someone To Grow Old With
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: Because everyone needs someone sometimes--Who makes you laugh the hardest--All you need is love--At 90 you can still see yourself with him--Just hanging out, having the time of our lives--4:00 in the morning phone calls--Always here--friends.
1. Sleep

**Someone To Grow Old With**

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. I think that covers everything.

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots revolving around the different relationships between the NCIS crew.

Sleep: "Hey, Ninja Girl!" Tony called out upon seeing Ziva's unmistakable head of black curls as he exited the elevator. It was 2:00 at night, Tony's best time to work. Usually though he was alone.

"Ziva?" Tony said rounding the desks to come in front of her. She sat legs tucked under her with her arms, crossed on her desk, pillowing her head. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stood listening to her snores. He knew Ziva would never want anyone to see this vulnerable part of her. And Tony would honor that if only because he knew Ziva and had therefore looked past the soft look on her sleeping face to see her hand on her waist where her knife no doubt hid. She was not and would never be that type of vulnerable; Tony doubted it would take her more than one second to pull out the knife and kill anyone.

"Ziva, wakey, wakey." Instantly she sat straight up brandishing the knife. "It's Tony. Don't kill me," Tony said urgently.

"Tony?" She asked confused shaking her head a little but not lowering the knife yet.

"Yeah," he spoke soothingly as he reached out and pushed her knife arm down, "I didn't think you would want to sleep here all night."

Ziva stood and slipped the knife back into its place at her waist. For a moment she stared out the window at the darkness. "What time is it? I was trying to finish my reports."

" can finish in the morning. Go home and sleep."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Tony's eyes flitted around evasively. "I was going to do my reports."

"Hmm, but if I can finish mine tomorrow so can you, yes," Ziva spoke pointedly.

"Well yeah but I want to do it now," Tony stated, for lack of anything better.

"I want to do mine now too," Ziva was terse but as Tony would say, 'her eyes wouldn't shut up.'

"Fine," his eyes spoke more too. Turning away from her, Tony pulled his case report from his desk and sat down. She watched him and he in return stared back.

"You see them when you sleep too, yes?" Ziva questioned quietly.

Flashbacks instantly resurfaced and Tony fought back the urge to shudder. Their last case involved the kidnapping and brutal murders of army brats Mackenzie and Parker Webb, twin six year olds. "Zee, I see those sweet kids every time I even blink," Tony stated solemnly. It was harder to pretend all was good at night because when the lights went down the façade for both also dropped. In the daylight they were still fearless partners against crime but here, now, Ziva and Tony were two people looking for comfort from their nightmares.

"How do you cope?" Tony pushed further. He knew she ran but that had never been enough for him he doubted it was for her either.

The bluntness, the matter of factness of her answer was no surprise but it still hurt to hear. "I try not to sleep."

"Tomorrow I'm having a comedy movie marathon night. That usually helps," Tony paused afraid to go too far, "You can come over if you want."

Ziva nodded slowly, looked back down at her report, and sealed the deal, "Sure."


	2. Death

**Someone To Grow Old With**

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. I think that covers everything.

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots revolving around the different relationships between the NCIS crew. This one features McGee and Ducky in a grandfather/grandson relationship and a tiny bit of Tony/Ziva in the end. References to Grace Period, Twilight, Dead Man Talking, Witness, Designated Target, and Truth or Consequences (Because I just couldn't help it.).

Death: "Timothy, what are you doing down here?" Ducky asked the agent gently, upon entering autopsy and seeing him seated at the corner table. He wasn't surprised to see McGee, in fact; Dr. Mallard had been expecting the boy since he heard of him and the dead agent's relationship.

"I was supposed to have dinner with him and his wife on Monday," McGee said stoically. "Come on, let me pour you some tea," Ducky patted McGee's shoulder.

McGee nodded absently, "I'll get another chair." He shuffled off while Ducky grabbed a couple of cups and poured the comfortingly hot liquid in. Dragging a chair back they both sat and sipped the tea. Ducky watched the boy; he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for Tim to spill his heart. Not like with Ziva who could sit for half an hour in silence drinking tea and not divulge a single thought.

"I thought this would get easier, you know?" McGee said bitterness seeping into his voice.

"What?" Ducky questioned even though he knew exactly what McGee was referring to. Everyone in their business wondered the same thing at some point. It was a sacrifice they made; in the process of protecting other people's loved ones they lost their own. Ducky shook his head it sounded like a line from one of the boy's bestsellers.

"After Erin, Pacci, and then Kate I just kept assuming this… having the people you care about die would become…," McGee looked at the floor struggling no doubt for a word that could accurately describe the sinking, ripping, tearing, confused, empty feeling of having a friend die. "Less painful," he finally choked out, there was no word.

Ducky smiled sadly at the young man beside him before imparting him with the sad truth, "It won't. You may learn to cope better but it will never be less painful," he had shared these harsh words before and would continue to over time. It was one of those rare times when he didn't have an accompanying wild story. He stared at McGee meaningfully, finding that he didn't seem at all surprised. "You wouldn't be human if it didn't hurt. But that doesn't mean you let the pain control you, overcome you, Timothy. You need to learn to live with it."

McGee sipped his tea thoughtfully and then mumbled, "Live with it. I can do that. Just don't know if I want to."

Ducky could understand that, sometimes it seemed like it would be easier to lose yourself to the pain. But this was the speech he gave when someone came to him and they all did eventually.

It was more than two years later and two teammates down before Ducky realized that there was an exception to the speech. Sitting across from Tony, a man completely lost to his pain, to everything, who just kept muttering, "No survivors" Ducky knew that when it was your partner, best friend, _soul mate_ dead there was no speech and no way to live.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Hey, hope everyone likes this one. Thanks to Arabic Ameerah, babygirl12020, MatteaAM, and to Jael73.


	3. Movies

**Someone To Grow Old With**

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. I think that covers everything.

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots revolving around the different relationships between the NCIS crew. This one features Tony and Abby in a brother/sister relationship with a little Gibbs.

Movies: "Abby, Abby!" Tony exclaimed running into Abby's lab. She instantly turned away from her computer, Caf-pow in hand, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"What? What!" She questioned, still bouncing.

Tony grinned cheekily, "Look at what I got us!" He pulled two movie tickets out of his pocket and waved them in front of her face.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Tony, you are amazing!" Abby shrieked throwing her arms around Tony.

He squeezed her back although not nearly as hard as she had. "I told you I would get them."

"Just what did you get, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from directly behind Tony. Tony whirled around to stare at Gibbs.

"Boss, I didn't hear you come in," Tony said sheepishly. Gibbs stepped forward handing Abby a new Caf-pow and simultaneously smacking Tony over the head.

"What's got the two of you so excited," Gibbs questioned, there was no case, he had finished all of his paperwork, and honestly he was bored.

Tony's smirk returned. "Well, I got two tickets to the supposedly sold out midnight premiere of the new James Bond movie, and get this, at the IMAX theater!" Tony bragged.

Abby pulled herself away from her Caf-pow saying, "I mean he's not as good as Sean Connery, the best Bond ever," Tony nodded his head in agreement, "but he still kicks butt."

Gibbs continued to look from one to the other confused, "Ok," he said gruffly, "I'm going for coffee." He strode out of the lab turning only once to remind Tony to finish his paperwork today or else.

"You know we should force him to watch them sometime. I've already got Ziva to watch the first three," Tony laughed as soon as he heard the elevator doors shut.

"Oh, yes! We should have an all night Bond marathon in MTAC. If we can get Jenny to come Gibbs will be there," Abby clapped her hands excitedly.

"Perfect," Tony grinned matching Abby's devious smile.

"Now go do your paperwork or Bossman will never let you go to the movie tomorrow," Abby pushed Tony towards the door.

As Tony left Abby began dialing the number of the Director; she really loved movie nights.

**To Someone Who Cares: **Hey, so I hope you like this one. Please review. And thank you Jael73, fanfictionfan63, Arabic Ameerah, babygirl12020, MatteaAM, tkilyle, Yosem Tiva for reviewing or favoriting.


	4. Basements

**Someone To Grow Old With**

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. I think that covers everything.

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots revolving around the different relationships between the NCIS crew. This is a Christmas story so it features the whole team however it's kinda sad. Also Jackson Gibbs didn't come in this story.

The Basement: They all ended up there eventually. Throughout Christmas day they each would put on their happy faces, they would keep all the dark thoughts about those they'd lost far away, they would have fun trading presents and eating anything and everything, they would watch their favorite Christmas movies and laugh hysterically but as the sun set and the magic of the day faded they each in turn would find their way down those so familiar stairs.

They all ended up there eventually; Ziva, Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ducky. Jenny and Kate both used to shuffle down but now they were both a part of the reason each person ended up here. Ziva had threatened to join the list of the lost this year but thankfully she instead sat with the others drinking bourbon, inhaling sawdust, and remembering all the people she would never share Christmas with.

They all ended up there eventually because despite each one's love for the holiday it always stood as harsh reminder of the people they lost. Abby, especially, was a testament to this. Despite her extreme love for Christmas, each year she was the first to arrive at Gibbs. It was easier for her this way since Gibbs was the only one who knew what happened to her parents and brother. The two would share private stories of their families until the others turned up.

They all ended up there eventually to grieve with their adopted family. However, like Abby and Gibbs, Ziva and Tony always shared a few private moments before showing up at Gibbs' whether it be a movie or conversation. This year Tony for the first time since Somalia spoke openly to Ziva about losing her, of course, he understated everything knowing that if he told just how bad it had been he would scare her away because it scared him too. Then like all the years before they trooped down the stairs together where Gibbs would pour them some bourbon.

They all ended up there eventually escaping from the regular holiday cheer. Ducky and McGee came last, the only ones with biological family left neither Ziva nor Gibbs father counting. The two, respectively, would slip down into the basement where they knew they didn't have to fake happiness, where they knew there were people who could empathize, where they could finally succumb to grief.

They all ended up there eventually because no one knew better than them about Christmas grief and they were, after all, family.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Hey, so I hope you like this one. I'm sorry it's pretty sad. Please review. And thank you Jael73, fanfictionfan63, Arabic Ameerah, babygirl12020, MatteaAM, tkilyle, Yosem Tiva, purple. bookworm. girl , genevra, and Jazzlyn Delgado for reviewing or favoriting.


	5. Deals

**Someone To Grow Old With**

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no. I think that covers everything.

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots revolving around the different relationships between the NCIS crew. This one features Jenny and Gibbs. It's a follow-up to Movies.

The Deal: Director Jenny Shepard strode through the hallway with a determined pace while she reviewed the points in her explanation to SecNav about today's mishap with Connelly's team, for once it wasn't Gibbs.

"_No, Sir. They were not under direct-." _She was so distracted, so overwhelmed that when his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner behind the stairwell she nearly shrieked. Thank God she didn't, Jethro never would have let her live it down.

"Jethro, what are you doing," she demanded in a low voice. The last thing she wanted was an audience.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to let Abby do the all night movie marathon in MTAC tomorrow," Gibbs smirked, as if he knew how much he had surprised her.

"Yes, I am. With everything that has been going on recently we could all use a little fun, even you. Some bonding. I told Abby it was a great idea," she replied haughtily.

"But…" Gibbs said, smirk still in full force. He knew her too well.

"Fine. I'm not going. I have a ton of paperwork; I just don't have time," Jen admitted, glaring at him.

"That's what I figured. You, hypocritical workaholic. You're setting a bad example as my superior. Who will expect me to go if you don't," Gibbs grinned cockily.

"Jethro," she pleaded, "I need to get up to MTAC."

"No. Just hold on a second. We can make a deal. I'll help you out with your paperwork if you come to the movie marathon," Gibbs smirked, desperate to rope her in.

"Bond-A-Thon." Jen stated dryly.

"What?"

"That's what Abby and Tony call it. It's a marathon of James Bond movies. A Bond-A-Thon," she explained.

He snorted in response. Of course. "So…"

Jenny grimaced then pulled away from him again. "I need to go talk to SecNav."

She had just gotten to the first step when Gibbs said, "I'll just sic Abby on you."

Eyes widening Jen muttered, "Fine. I accept your deal."

* * *

"Jen, come on. We've been in here all day. How much more could there possibly be? The rest of the team's already in MTAC with popcorn and coffee." Gibbs huffed. He was not a man made for paperwork. He was beginning to question why he had made this deal.

A few hours later he had his answer. Apparently Abby and Tony- with some input from McGee being the only other one who had seen some of them- decided that the Roger Moore's would be a good choice. So the night began with Live and Let Die. It was around 2:30 now and Moonraker was playing. Abby and Tim were asleep her head in his lap, his back against the chair.

The arm chair that had separated Tony and Ziva earlier in the night was pushed up and out of the way so that they were essentially in each other's laps. Tony's arm was around her shoulders holding close to him, her head pillowed on his chest, her legs drawn up so her knees were in his lap. Gibbs had seen Ziva sleep before. Her posture in sleep even was on edge, ready to jump up, gun in hand. He didn't think it was fair she was still so young. Watching her now though he could see she was completely at ease. She trusted Tony inexplicably. The snoring continued but that was another matter.

He looked to the woman beside him who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Watching her sleep he knew exactly why he made the deal.

**

* * *

**

To Anyone Who Cares:

Hey, so I hope you like this one. I didn't, it felt wrong for some reason. I'm sorry it's been so long. And thank you Jael73, fanfictionfan63, Arabic Ameerah, babygirl12020, MatteaAM, tkilyle, Yosem Tiva, purple. , genevra, and Jazzlyn Delgado for reviewing or favoriting. 


End file.
